


Clarity

by JustPartners



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Light Angst, Oneshot, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPartners/pseuds/JustPartners
Summary: Olicity Oneshot! Felicity is out on a date and Oliver doesn't like it. With some Thea thrown in.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Clarity

Oliver checked the computers again for the fifth time that night. Nothing. The streets were uncharacteristically quiet tonight. There wasn't so much as a simple mugging. He was already down patrolling the city and it was barely past 10 o'clock. Now, on most nights this would be considered a good thing, this wasn't most nights. Tonight was the night that Felicity had a date. Well according to Felicity it wasn't really a date, it was a consulting meeting with one of Starling City's new young technology protégée. But Felicity didn't see the way the man was looking at her like she was a piece of meat earlier when they were setting up the meeting time. This guy (Jim, Jack, Jordan?) Oliver couldn't remember his name, he just preferred to call him tech douche. Anyways they were going to a restaurant nearby and the time was rapidly approaching 11 o'clock. None of his business meetings ever lasted this long (well maybe some before the island, but that was exactly his point). Diggle was home helping Lyla with the baby. So it was 10:30 on a Friday night and Oliver was sitting by the computers hoping for any kind of crime, so he would have a reason to call Felicity.

He stalked over the salmon ladder and quickly started a brisk pace, pushing himself faster and harder each time he climbed up. The next time he looked at the clock it was past eleven Oliver jumped down from the salmon ladder, and woke up the computers to check for any crime alerts. The city was still quiet. Oliver sighed and decided to check up on his sister. He pulled up the security camera footage of the club that was just above him. Scanning through the multiple camera screens looking for his sister he caught of flash of blonde hair. Now that's not really that surprising considering he was looking at footage of a club filled with dozens of blonde women, but not all women have a bar piercing in their right ear. She must have gone home and changed after work, because her usual pencil skirt and blouse was replaced with a tight blue dress that only landed mid thigh. Her hair was done in loose curls flowing down her back. Oliver watched as Felicity walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. Then he watched as tech douche walked over and whispered something in her ear making her throw her head back and laugh.

Oliver balled his hands into fists and felt his control snap. He had enough control to change back into normal clothes before going up stairs. He quickly changed out of the sweatpants he was wearing and into a pair of jeans and button up shirt. Still not really appropriate clothing to wear into a club, but at the moment Oliver really didn't care. He opened the door separating the club life and his night life and didn't glance back as he entered the club.

Felicity wasn't sure what was happening. One second she was just welcoming Jason to Queen Consolidated then the next second he was asking her to dinner to discuss the new design for the IT Department mainframe. She couldn't really say no to him, because he genuinely seemed like he wanted to talk about the mainframe. Next thing she knows she is meeting him at this small Italian restaurant only two blocks away from Verdant. The dinner was nice and they actually did talk a lot about the mainframe. Jason brought up a few new ideas on ways to improve its memory space and efficiency. She was having a surprisingly good time listening to Jason switch from talking about the mainframe and telling her childhood stories. She wasn't entirely sure what tonight was. Was it a date? Or was it just a business dinner? Maybe it was something in between? Whatever it was she liked it, so when Jason asked her if she wanted to go to a club he heard about after paying the check she said yes.

What she didn't know was that the club that Jason had heard about was Verdant. Even on her night off she couldn't escape the place that she spent most of her nights. Felicity wasn't too concerned with running into Oliver. At this time he would still be out patrolling. Once they got to the club the doorman instantly recognized Felicity and let them in. Felicity and Jason made their way towards the bar and Felicity quickly ordered a glass of red wine. Jason arrived behind her and smiled obviously impressed by her connections, but once she explained to him that Oliver owned the club the smile left his face.

He leaned in close to her ear because the music was so loud, "So… you and Oliver Queen are close?" he asked still with a serious face.

Felicity thought about that and imagined the face Jason would make if he really knew how close they were. She threw her head back and laughed at the thought, "You could say that," she said leaning in close so he could hear her. Jason looked like he wanted to question what that meant when someone bumped in to Felicity from behind.

Felicity stumbled and Jason was able to catch her before she completely fell onto the floor.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry…. oh hey Felicity." Felicity turned and was greeted with a view of the youngest Queen sibling.

"Hey Thea. Next time warn a girl before you start practicing your football tackling skills," Felicity joked. Thea laughed and looked over at Jason who watched the girls with interest. "Oh yeah sorry. Apparently nearly falling flat on my face makes me forget my manners. Although I guess almost falling would do that to most people. I bet if I did a research survey on the topic more people would…"

"Felicity!" Thea interrupted.

"Oh sorry… again. Thea this is Jason, he just started working at Queen Consolidated," she motioned to Jason. "and Jason this is Thea Queen, she is Oliver's younger sister."

Jason stuck out his hand toward Thea and politely said, "Pleasure to meet you."

Thea eyed Jason before lightly taking his hand responding with a simple, "You too," before facing Felicity once again. "He's cute. Does he have a younger brother?" she asked the question at Felicity.

Jason blushed and Felicity flushed slightly before scolding, "Thea!"

Thea merely shrugged and said, "What I call them like I see them."

Felicity recovered and chuckled, "What about Roy?"

Thea turned back to look at her boyfriend who was currently busy helping the bartender mix drinks. "Oh yeah I forgot about him," she said jokingly with a short chuckle. As if he knew they were talking about him Roy looked up and motioned for Thea to come help him.

Thea sighed, "Well duty calls I guess." She leaned towards and wrapped Felicity in a hug. Felicity was surprised at the contact considering they rarely even talked let alone hugged. When Thea hugged Felicity she whispered in her ear, "Does Ollie know about this?"

Felicity pulled back and looked at Thea questioningly. Then she flushed slightly remembering exactly how Oliver reacted after she said yes to Jason. Needless to say Oliver wasn't very happy with her taking a night off, but she deserved it was glad to finally let her hair down. Literally.

Thea must have been able to read her face because she smiled and looked over towards Jason and sweetly said, "It was nice meeting you and I hope you have good health insurance" Then before Felicity recovered enough to reprimand her she was gone.

Jason looked questioningly at Felicity, but she just looked down at the floor and shook her head the Thea's antics. Jason moved closer to Felicity. Close enough that whenever he shifted slightly his arm would brush against hers. Just as he was about to ask her to dance he saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Ahh Mr. Queen it's a surprise seeing you here," he said reaching out his hand towards Oliver. Felicity's head snapped up at the mention of Oliver. Her eyes locked with his and she couldn't look away.

Oliver simply grunted and kept his eyes locked with Felicity. Slowly Jason lowered his hand back down to his side brushing against Felicities arm slightly. The brush of Jason's arm brought Felicity back to reality and she broke the staring contest she and Oliver were having. She could tell from his posture that he was incredibly tense and irritated, but she wasn't sure why.

She cleared her throat and said, "Oliver what are you doing here?" Oliver recognized the true question in her voice 'what are you doing up here and not out patrolling' and 'are you hurt, do you need my help'.

Oliver's shoulders moved upwards slightly in a half shrug, "Slow night," he voice was low, almost Arrow voice low.

"This is what you call a slow night?" Jason joked trying to erase some of the tension brought on by Oliver and Felicity's staring match.

Oliver's eyes narrowed at Jason and Felicity could see Oliver tense up more at his question. "Excuse me. Who are you again?" Oliver asked gruffly.

Jason's smile fell. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Queen I thought you remembered me. I'm Jason Torres, your new employee from the IT Department." Oliver didn't respond. As Jason retreated away from the obviously angry Queen he settled closer towards Felicity and his hand rested on her hip.

Oliver's eye darted to the hand on Felicity's hip, before looking up to glare at Jason. That was it Oliver had seen enough he tried acting civil with tech douche, but enough was enough.

Oliver's voice was sharp, clearly cutting through the music, "Felicity. We need to talk. Now." Leaving no room for argument.

Felicity flinched slightly at Oliver's harsh tone started to walk towards Oliver, but Jason held her back. Felicity looked back at Jason and he looked at her questioningly, silently asking her if she was okay with going with Oliver. She nodded her head saying that she was okay with going with Oliver. Felicity turned back to Oliver and gestured for him to lead the way. Oliver took Felicity's hand and led her through the crowd of people. Felicity was shocked. Through all the years she has known Oliver she has never held his hand in a public place. Once they reached the door that led to the Foundry instead of opening it, like Felicity thought Oliver would do, he turned and faced her.

His shoulders were still stiff and his voice was gruff when he said, "We need to talk."

Felicity's mind instantly went through a thousand different scenarios that could evoke this kind of reaction from Oliver. She began to panic at the thought of Slade escaping or Diggle being hurt. Before she could ask what was wrong he cut her off.

"This doesn't have to do with the Arrow," he whispered quickly. Felicity hadn't even noticed how close Oliver had gotten during her mini panic attack. He was practically standing toe to toe with her, barely allowing any space between their bodies. She felt his lips brush her ear slightly when he spoke even though he didn't need to be that close. They were far enough from the music that they could have a normal conversation without having to scream.

Felicity's breath hitched slightly at the feel of his lips. She swallowed the lump in her throat and licked her suddenly dry lips.

Oliver's eyes followed the path that her tongue traveled across her lips. Oh what he would give to feel those soft lips against his, and slowly kiss his way up her neck until he reached the piercing in her right ear. He would slowly run his tongue around the edge of the piercing slowly drawing a moan from her and then he would… No he couldn't let his thoughts get carried away. Not yet at least.

Felicity finally found her voice, "What do you want to talk about then? I didn't mean it like that. We can talk about anything, it doesn't just have to be about what we do at night. I mean unless you want to talk about me spending the majority of my nights with you in leather. Oh my god!" she blushed. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant spending the night with you in a completely platonic way… and by spending the night with you I mean helping you be the Arrow. Just shut me up now please before I further-"

"Is that the only way you think about spending the night with me?" he interrupted her with a slight twitch in his lips that showed he barely contained a smile.

"What?" she asked completely confused.

"Platonically? Is that the only way you think about spending the night with me?" he asked invading her space even more, making her take a couple steps backwards until her back ran into the wall behind her.

Felicity remained frozen against the cool concrete wall. Oliver put his hands on the wall behind her on either side of her head, and used his body to effectively trap her from escaping his questioning. Oliver's nose brushed the junction of her throat where her neck and shoulder met.

"Because I have to admit that I have imagined you spending the night with me, and not in a platonic way."

Felicity wet licked her lips again and said in a voice she didn't recognize, "Oh really?"

Oliver chuckled and Felicity felt the chuckle against her throat more than she could hear it. "Yes Ms. Smoak, and a lot of those fantasies involve you and a desk." Oliver mumbled as he nipped his way up her ear and towards her piercing.

Felicity had to stop this before she would be unable to stop him. "Wait!" she said and put a hand against his chest.

That seemed to have brought Oliver back from his journey and he looked down at her. His eyes were two shades darker blue that what they usually were and he seemed to barely be controlling himself. Felicity's hand stayed on Oliver's chest as she tried to control her suddenly ragged breathing. Once she caught her breath she asked, "What are we doing?"

Oliver seemed to gain back a little control because he pulled back enough so that they weren't touching, but his hands still stayed on either side of her head against the wall. " _Felicity…_ I can't do this anymore." Just as Felicity was about to object he cut her off by placing a finger over her lips, "let me finish."

" _Felicity…_ I can't do this anymore. I can't be away from you. I can't stand the distance that has been put between us because of the life I lead. When I saw you in there with him tonight I lost it. It took everything I had in me not to kill him for putting his hand on your hip," he said moving his hands down to her hips. "I don't know if you still want this… want me, but I do know that I am done with pushing you away. I will do everything in my power to make you want to give us a shot, because I won't give up on us again. Please don't give up on me. I need you Felicity in more ways then just as a partner."

Felicity could see the emotions swirling in his eyes. She saw the desire from earlier now mixed in with new emotions like hope with a slight hint of fear. When Felicity hadn't said anything for after a while Oliver's head dropped and he slowly withdrew his hands from her hips. But before he could pull away completely Felicity grabbed his hands.

"Oliver look at me," Oliver's head still focused on his shoes when Felicity brought her hands up to cup his jaw and move his head to look at her. As Oliver looked into her eyes he was confused at what he saw there. Normally he could read Felicity like the back of his thumb, but he honestly had no clue what she was thinking. "Oliver… I will never give up on you. You have got to believe that. No matter what happens I will always be on your side. If you don't know that by now, then I must not have done a good job showing you. I need you just like you need me, well not exactly like you need me. I mean you need me to do the computer stuff and direct you during arrow business and stuff -"

Oliver took the plunge then and cut Felicity off with his lips before she could break off into a full on ramble. The kiss started out slow and simple to stop Felicity from rambling, but it quickly turned aggressive and passionate as Oliver put everything he had into the kiss. This kiss was possessive and full of pent up emotion. When Oliver finally pulled away both he and Felicity were breathing heavy.

Once Felicity caught her breath she joked, "Well, a girl could get used to that." Oliver chuckled and put his forehead against hers and breathed her in. When Oliver started kissing up her neck again towards her piercing Felicity cut him off.

"How about we go somewhere a little more private before you do that?"

Oliver rubbed his nose gently along her ear and smirked when she moaned lowly. He pulled away and asked, "Alright, your place or mine?"

Before Felicity could respond her phone beeped signaling she had a text message. She grabbed her phone and tensed when she realized the message was from Jason.

_Hey is everything ok? Queen didn't kidnap you did he? Lol. Seriously though are you ok?_

_~Jason_

Oliver noticed her tense and looked at her phone. He also tensed when he read the message from Jason. Before Felicity could respond Oliver took the phone from her hand and typed a quick response. Before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the exit and into the parking lot.

They didn't get far though before Felicity started demanding to know what Oliver had said. Oliver didn't respond instead he just continued to drag her towards his motorcycle.

"Oliver! Give me my phone! What did you say to him?!" she said trying to remove her hand from the iron tight grip Oliver had on her hand.

When they arrived at his bike he turned to her and placed a chaste kiss on her mouth before turning back to his bike and grabbing the spare helmet. "The truth," he said shrugging.

"And what exactly is the truth?" she asked.

Oliver placed his hand underneath her chin and raised it so he was looking into her eyes. "That you were mine." But before she could protest he kissed her again and put the helmet on her head securing the straps. He then put on his own helmet and straddled the motorcycle. She was still standing there shocked. "Let's go. Your place is closer."

Shaking her head she straddled the bike, and wrapped her arms around him from behind and he took off towards her house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK INSIDE THE CLUB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason just sent that text to Felicity, he was starting to get worried that Queen actually did something to her. His phone beeped saying he had a response to his text.

_Delete this number from your phone. If you ever try to contact this number again there will be consequences._

_~The future Mrs. Queen_

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Please review and tell me what you think. Do I Continue or not..?


End file.
